Lockpicking (Skyrim)
The art of Lockpicking is used to open locked doors and containers faster and with fewer broken lockpicks. Lockpicking is a skill in and is one of the six skills that falls under The Thief play-style. Description The lockpicking mechanic is more similar to Fallout 3's system than the Security skill from Oblivion, except that a player can unlock a lock of any difficulty regardless of their skill level. To open locks, one must feel for the correct tumbler position with a lockpick while turning a tension wrench clockwise in the lock. Caution should be used, as the lockpick will break if too much pressure is applied while it is in the wrong position. The higher the level of the lock, the less pressure allowed before the pick breaks. Taking certain perks in this skill will widen the correct tumbler position for picks, making locks easier to open. :Governing Guardian Stone: The Thief Skill Books *Advances in Lockpicking - found on a table in Bannermist Tower. * The Wolf Queen, v1 - found near the end of Duckglow Crevice (which is in the hills east of Fort Dunstad), right after the fight with two Chaurus Reapers. It is up the stairs in that room on a table. *Proper Lock Design - found on a table on top tower in Faldar's Tooth. *The Locked Room - found in Honeystrand Cave on a bandit's body. The cave is just south of Ivarstead. ** Alternatively found in the lower levels of Alftand Animonculory, inside a locked cage, on a skeleton near a Master-leveled-locked chest. ** Cronvangr Crave on the table inside the vampire house. *Surfeit of Thieves - found in Mistveil Keep Jarl's Chamber and in Volskygge. The following Miscellaneous Quest increases the Lockpicking Skill: *Retrieve Amulet for Shahvee in Windhelm Argonian assemblage, (note: also increases light armor) *Retreive Finn's Lute for Inge Six Fingers at the Bard's College in Solitude, (note: also increases the Sneak, Alchemy, Pickpocket, and Speech skills Trainers *Ma'jhad (Expert): Khajiit Caravans (Wandering) *Vex (Master): Thieves Guild in Riften Perks The following are the perks that become available to select as the skill is leveled up Lockpicks Lockpicks are easily obtained, as almost all merchants carry at least 1 of them. Some of the easier ways are: *The Thieves Guild fence Tonilia carries around 30 picks for sale. *The Khajiit trader outside Whiterun also carries 30 or more picks for sale. *Babette in the Dark Brotherhood usually sells between 15 and 20 picks. *General goods traders such as Belethor often carry 5 to 10 picks. *Nearly all merchants, even food vendors will generally carry at least 1 lockpick in the miscellaneous category. *Checking chests, bags and other storage units. *Killing or pickpocketing bandits or humanoid monsters. *The Skeleton Key. This lockpick is unique in that it will never break; the animation for the pick "breaking" will still occur if you put too much pressure while in the wrong position, but the pick itself doesn't break, meaning that you can try an infinite number of times. Console Commands This only works on the PC *Add code for lockpicks is "player.additem 0000000a amount". Note: you can also shorten the code by removing zeros. For example, to add 5 lockpicks, type "player.additem a 5" (without the quotes). *Enter the console. Click on the chest/door you want to unlock, and type "unlock". The chest/door will unlock. Notes *Using potions and equipped armor with the Fortify Lockpicking effect exceeding a combined value of 100%, renders all locks non-pickable. *The player's companions can open any chests they come across, including locked chests with a master lockpick rating, if given a lockpick. Each time the companion opens the chest, a lockpick is destroyed. (XBOX) *Lockpicks are more common than in some of the older games in the franchise. *No matter what skill level the player is, any lock may be picked. Essentially, one could never put a skill point into the tree for lock picking and would still pick every master lock in the game. At lower lockpicking scores this can be difficult without booster items or perks however. *Saving prior to a lockpicking attempt can control the number of lockpicks that are broken. *Equipping items which fortify lockpicking will stack for a significant advantage, 100 in the skill and the maximum number of booster items removes all need for any perks in the skill tree as even "Master" locks become easy to open. *The Skeleton Key is one of the most useful tools for a thief in the land of Skyrim. It is a Daedric Artifact obtained via the Thieves' Guild. At the end of the quest the player is asked to return it to the Twilight Sepulcher, and this is required to finish the Thieves' Guild quest line. However, it is beneficial to keep it, at least for a while. The Skeleton Key acts as a lockpick that never breaks, and continues to power up the player's skill in lockpicking. **If looking for locks to pick, the player can pick all the locks in a city, wait one in-game day, and then return to the city. All locks will have been relocked, and this process can be repeated indefinitely. **The Heist Job from Vex is also good for leveling lockpicking. The player will be able to pick at least one often high level lockbox per mission, and some high level doors between you and the treasure with some luck. *Once the Dwemer Museum is discovered, the player can significantly increase their lockpicking level by lockpicking the holding cases; most of which are Adept and Expert locks. *Every time the lockpicking mini game is entered, the solution changes. This can be exploited to more easily pick harder locks. *Another good place to level up the lockpicking skill is in the training room of the Thieves Guild, there is one chest to each lock difficulty, Apprentice, Novice, Adept, Expert and Master. The locks relock after 30 in game days. *Decreasing "look sensitivity" in the system settings can make lockpicking easier. (PS3) *With practice, lockpicking can become fairly easy without any perks. Simply obtain the Skeleton Key , find a chest, and practice. Since the Skeleton Key will NEVER break, it is an excellent way to practice lockpicking. Achievements |trophy = }} See also *Skills in Skyrim *Perks *Skeleton Key References Category:Skyrim: Skills Category:Skills Category:Perks